Jen Don't Know She's Frightful
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Jen Wazowski is Mike's little sister who is just starting at MU a year later after her brother leaves but unlike her brother she isn't looking to becoming a scare student even if she does look scary to others it isn't what she sees in herself and she doesn't want anything to do with it, but will someone who is a scare student change her mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Monsters Inc series goes to Pixar**

 **the cover that is a drawing of Jen Wazowski is mine and I have it posted it over at Deviantart but I had to edit it a little for here.**

 ** **this first chapter might not be perfect but I'm going to try even if the updates might be slow and this story might not be very long****

* * *

Jen was really nervous, this was going to be her first day at Monsters University and she didn't want to screw this up

at first she didn't want to come here after finding out her older brother Mike got kicked out after trying to prove to himself and everyone else that he was just as scary

as any other scare student but sadly that little plan didn't work out the way he wanted but she knew even if he couldn't be scary he could teach on how to be scary.

he help her with even her own homework that had to do with scaring

but even if he said she could be a good scare student in the future,

she never really saw herself as a monster who can be good enough to become a scare student.

what is so great about the idea of becoming something you know you can never fit into if you don't have the right stuff?

the bus she was on came to a stop at the front gate of the school

as she looked outside the window she could see that even from where she was, the school was very big.

she got up out of her seat and picked her belongings up and started to slither her way to the front and out of the bus

at times she wished she had legs but at times only having a long snake tail can be good for some things

"okay I know the first place I have to go to is the registry but what comes after that again?"Jen asks herself as she had placed her bags down

so she can think what came next after registering into the school

she was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the monster walking up to her

"hey there! your new right? well I be happy to help you, name is Jay and I can point ya where you need to be if you want to register for good old MU."

the sudden voice speaking up like that made her jump a little but she relaxed after a few minutes after what he said to her sunk in.

"oh, well thank you Jay it is very nice of you to tell me and where should I go after I sign in?"

"oh no need to worry about that, each of the Smile Squad you go to see will tell you where you need to go so don't worry and smile!"

how could one monster be this happy, she wondered to herself if this was a act that they put on for the new students

never the less, she decided to act like the whole friendly act was real with Jay and the rest of the Smile Squad she went to see.

after she finished at the registration and got her picture taken for her I.D.

she started to follow a group of other students in a tour led by Fay

when the tour got to the scare school, Jen wasn't really that excited as the rest of the other students

she wasn't even going to take any classes in that school and would rather stay as far away as possible

after finishing the tour, she headed to dorms

she adjusted her glasses and slithered up to the front desk to the one who she heard from Fay, was named Ray.

"hey there, you must be Jen...okay let's see it says your going to be theater class, funny you seem more like the scare student type."

Ray said as he was reading some papers that he was given before, there was other papers of other new students as well each of them were either on the right or left...she could only guess the one's on the left were the ones that had got their rooms already.

"yeah well you may think that but believe me I'm not really that scary."she said as she looks shyly down and she hears Ray give a small chuckle

"you never know, anyway here is your room key and by the way your roommate will be a scare student but I hope you two will get along."

Jen wasn't too sure she will get along with her roommate, she has heard that a few scare students can be a little snobbish

and what if the one she is suppose to room with is one of them?

she couldn't very well asked for a different room that would be rude and the best she can do is just take what she has been given and stay out of her roommate's way

after she got her key she headed to where the room is but for some reason it was on the boys side

when she went back to ask Ray about it, he told her that all the girl rooms are full so it was the best what they can do right now for her and she will have to room with a male student.

as she headed back into the hall where some of the doors of each room were at, she got these looks and she couldn't tell what the guys were thinking and she didn't want to know but when she stop at the door she needed to be, she heard some of the boys whisper about why is she at that room and if she is lost?

if only she were lost but sadly she wasn't, this was going to be her room as long as she was here.

she took out her key and unlock the door and headed in with her things and as soon as she came into her new room

she could see that her roommate was very messy

she knew that being messy wasn't just a guy thing but still the least he could do was pick up after himself when he is getting a new roommate

with a sigh she decided that she will talk to him about it later and just get her things out and fix up her side of the room

after a hour of unpacking, she decided to head out of the room and go out and get some fresh air

she could meet her roommate to be later.

as she open the door and went outside she saw that there was a bunch of boys standing outside the door just looking at her with stunned faces

"excuse me I need to get through."she said as she moves around them and heads down the hall and then outside

she decided to go get a small snack before she heads back to her room and she can only hope those guys weren't standing there still once she gets back.

 **to be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Monsters Inc series goes to Pixar**

* * *

Trenton couldn't believe his luck, he couldn't get anyone to join his fraternity last year

or the year before that but now he actually had members this year

sure they didn't look like much but he will take what he can get for this year's scare games

one of the new guys was named Russell Wazowski, he found it strange that he shared the same last name as Mike Wazowski.

at the moment he was going over some plans with Russell on how to get their fraternity house back after it was taken away before

because he didn't have enough members but now that he does, he will need his new brothers to come with him to go see the head of the school

to get them to sign the rights of the Omega Howl house.

"so let me get this straight, if there isn't enough members for a sorority or fraternity they will take the house away and make you live in the dorms?"Russell asked as he looks over the papers he was holding in his claw hands.

"well only if it only has only one member, believe me I will be glad to finally be at the fraternity house and not be in that small room anymore."Trenton replies

as he takes a seat down at a table with Russell following after.

they were talking about meeting up with the others after they eat, when they hear a voice call out to one of them

"Russell? is that you?! hey it's me Jen!"

the two look behind them and saw a snake looking monster girl

she had on a black shirt on and was wearing small glasses that seem a little foggy and were hiding what looked to be green eyes.

her 'hair' was up in a ponytail.

as Russell looked at her a little more, he started to recognize her.

"oh hey Jen, it's been a while how are your parents?"

"well they are doing fine, at first they didn't want me to come here because they were worried I might get kicked out just like Mike."

after hearing Mike's name, Trenton's eyes blink as he was confused as to why this had to do with Mike.

"how does your parents know about Mike?"

after asking this, Russell chuckles as he knew something Trenton did not which involved Jen and Mike.

"well he is their son after all, so why shouldn't they be worried about him after what he went through at this school."

then after 20 minutes of letting it sink in, Trenton yells out

"YOUR MIKE WAZOWSKI'S LITTLE SISTER?!"

after he yells that out loud, every monster in the cafeteria looked their way in surprise and flabbergasted shock to hear that Mike the not scary monster of the scare school had a little sister who was now a student here at Monsters University.

"Why is that such a shock? I mean you think he didn't have a sibling? I mean Russell is our cousin."Jen said

as she didn't take notice of the other monsters looking at them and whispering about her.

"well I just finished up here, and I'm going to head back to my room. hope to see you again Russell, later."Jen says and then says bye to Trenton as well and tells him that she hopes he and her cousin will become good friends.

back when they were little monsters, Jen didn't really get along with her cousin very much because he would ignore Mike

and act like he doesn't know him and that he wasn't their cousin

but one day he started to stand up for Mike after he got into a fight with some other boys who kept saying that he wouldn't make it as a scarer

and should give up on his dream, at first Russell didn't do anything but as soon as Mike got hurt as well as Jen who was only 3 years old at the time when she tried to defend her big brother, and that is when he decided to step in and defend his family

cause he knew that Mike was embarrassing to him and how he tries to be scary when really he's not, but he was still family and no one messes with his family

no matter how much they embarrass you.

as Jen got back to her room, she notice her door was locked and so she unlocked it and went in and she was met by her roommate

who was dancing to some pop music and as soon as he saw her enter the room he stop and the two just looked at each other until he spoke up and says

"who are you? I thought I locked the door!"

"you did, and I'm your new roommate by the way."

after she tells him this the poor guy faints

"guess I will have to help him get to bed after that, hope he doesn't do this every time I come into this room."

 **to be continued**


End file.
